


of leagues and answers

by sadachilles



Series: soft bois [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadachilles/pseuds/sadachilles
Summary: "How did the wedding go ?"Achilles just smiled and said, "Best day of my life""Nice wedding rings" One person quoted and that's when it got all wrong."How was it like marrying someone way out of your league ?"
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: soft bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110833
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	of leagues and answers

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on a hades-persephone tumblr prompt 
> 
> they say, you're not as desperate for fanfics until you are sitting infront of a blank page, writing fanfiction. so here i am, hope y'all enjoy this
> 
> my first one here, please be nice ;-;

Achilles was fidgeting with his tie when Patroclus entered the room, already dressed. The tie bothering him didn't even let him notice the light of his life looking like an absolute hot mess. When he finally did notice, he didn't waste a second before swooping in for a kiss. 

"Woah, people are gonna reconsider making me the face of the campaign, when you're going about looking like that", he said at which Patroclus rolled his eyes and shoved him back. 

"Shut up you douche" 

"What ? It's the truth, you'll be dazzling in the spotlight". Achilles leaned in for another kiss but Patroclus moved away. 

"What's wrong ?" Achilles could see that he was all tensed and stiff, it would be his first official public appearance with Achilles. He was bound to be nervous, and that made Achilles sad. Patroclus was wonderful in everything-he was infinite times better than Achilles. He had all the qualities Achilles admired, and on top of that, he was absolutely gorgeous. 

Not that Achilles thought that his looks were the best thing about him. The best thing about Patroclus was, well, everything. He couldn't choose. He couldn't choose between the way Patroclus' voice sounded in the morning, or the way his eyes softened whenever he looked at Achilles or the way always knew when Achilles wanted to eat his favourite choco muffins. 

In the same way, Achilles also knew the press meet was troubling him in some way. He was always the quiet kid at school when Achilles befriended him, but over the years, he had grown confident. Sure some part of him was still shy, but mostly he was himself and that was enough. 

Maybe the fact that he would have to act different in front of the reporters, or that he would be under so many eyes, Achilles didn't know. 

Achilles just wanted to make sure that when they stepped out, Patroclus would be his Patroclus again, the one he loved, the one he married.

Patroclus merely shrugged in response. 

"It's just, I don't know, will it be okay for me to be out with you ? I mean there'll be cameras and people talking, I- I don't want to embarass you in public or something " 

Achilles gaped at him and started laughing. Embarass him ? Patroclus squinted at him and signed, knowing the lecture that he was about to get. 

"Yeah well laugh, whatever you say, I think it's a really bad idea to make me tag along. Your mother would probably agree with me, ironically" 

"Don't bring her into this, geez Patroclus you really think you could ever embarass me ? We've been together for more than a decade now, and it makes me completely ecstatic that you will be there you know. I want to show you off in front of the entire world, I want to shout that I'm his and he is mine. Nothing will make me more prouder than to feel you standing there, even if you say nothing" 

For a moment then, Patroclus stared at him, his eyes watery. They didn't often do this thing, where they just proclaimed their feelings in front of the other. They always knew what the other meant to them so they didn't confess like this. Except for times like these. 

Patroclus came forward and hugged him. "I'll try my best Achilles," he mumbled into his neck. 

"You don't have to, love"

\-------------×---------------

As soon as they got out of the car, reporters swarmed around them, buzzing of questions could be heard and flashing of cameras was all around them. It was the first time Achilles was out in public after their marriage, and naturally, the people had questions. 

Achilles didn't care though. Sure, he loved being the country's best athlete, setting records after records in track events. He knew he was the media darling, and this had got to be because of his skills as well as his attractive physical features. The interviewers oogled at him and he was often asked questions which were lowkey unprofessional. He didn't mind them mostly, and just answered with a laugh or a nod or sometimes even a cheeky comment, if he was in a happy mood. 

But today it was going to be different. Today, there would be questions about Patroclus, with Patroclus at his side. He had previously got a lot of them about him as well, but he kept it to smiles and nods. Not today though, today he would show the world his one true companion, he would blind them with the bright flash of his wedding ring. 

He didn't leave Patroclus' hand until they were well inside the building. 

"You ready ?" Achilles cupped his face in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am. You ?

"Me too. I love you. "

"I love you." Patroclus echoed, looking into his eyes. 

And off they went. 

They sat down side by side and Achilles didn't leave his hand. They were sitting infront of a long table where there were mics and water bottles placed. Achilles' managers and officials sat by their side, and infront of them, sat the reporters, already abuzz with questions. 

Achilles talked about the upcoming world track event in a year's time and his preparation for it. He talked about being the face and ambassador of a very big sports company and how he was excited for all the upcoming shows and events. Patroclus was there, nodding to his words and whispering prompts whenever he forgot to mention something or someone. 

Then it was time for the people to start asking the questions. It started in a good way, questions about events and the company and the sports academy he funded. Then when was he leaving for fully training for the world event and would Patroclus accompany him and how long had he and Patroclus been married. The last one was because they kept their private life off the media, and had a small wedding, with only family and friends. Patroclus also had his share of questions. 

"What do you do for a living ?"

"I am a cardiologist"

"How did you and Mr Pelides meet?" This one surprised Achilles, as he had stated numerous times that Patroclus had been and was, his best friend of seventeen years.

"We have been friends since childhood" 

"What are your thoughts on Pelides winning the world cup ?"

"I'm positive about it, but let's see" Achilles was proud with the way he was answering everyone in a short and clearcut way. They held hands on the table. Achilles kept anwering as well, while keeping an eye and an ear for Patroclus. It was almost time for the questioning to be over.

"How did the wedding go ?" 

Achilles just smiled and said, "Best day of my life"

"Nice wedding rings" One person quoted and that's when it got all wrong. 

"How was it like marrying someone way out of your league ?" 

There was a hushed sort of a silence as Patroclus struggled to answer. Achilles was stumped at the question. Rage filled his head and he wanted to twist the neck of lady who even dared to ask it. But then, Patroclus gripped his hand, asking him silently to calm down and that it didn't matter, it didn't bother Patroclus and he was okay. But Achilles was not okay, he wanted to do something. Nobody can get away after saying something like that, something demeaning like that, as if, as if Patroclus wasn't a hundred times better than him. He breathed and he decided to act on impulse. Before Patroclus could answer, Achilles picked up his microphone and said,

"It was absolutely unbelievable. Patroclus is the very best of men that I know of and it makes me absolutely giddy and proud that I could call him my best friend, my boyfriend and now my husband. As you can see, he is absolutely stunning and he has qualities I can only dream of having, so yeah I still can't believe he agreed to marry me, someone way below his league." Achilles said in one breathe. And then, "Any more questions ?"

The people around him were stunned at his answer and the way he said that so informally. But mostly though, he could tell people were impressed.

It didn't matter what they thought, it was what it was. He gripped Patroclus' arm, and stood up to leave. 

Patroclus didn't say a word until they were in the car. Achilles realised a little later, that he was crying, facing the window. 

"Patroclus no, what's- what's wrong babe, it's okay " Achilles moved in to hug him and caressed his hair. He was softly crying, shaking a little.  
"Don't listen to them please, if that's what's bothering you. I meant every word I said. You- I am very lucky Patroclus, I- I think my chest will burst, please don't, please don't cry I- " 

"Shhh Achilles, don't panic, I'm not I-" he hiccuped into Achilles shirt and Achilles realised, he was crying as well. It was silly really, two grown men crying over something that didn't really make sense. 

"I felt really bad you know, guilty sort of. I- I felt like I was holding you back, that you deserved someone who could give you more, someone who was I don't know, more handsome ? talented ? I had these feelings when we started first dating, but then they gradually disappeared, sort of "

"You know it's not true"

"I know. I'm not hurt by that Achilles. I'm actually overwhelmed. I, your, the things you said, it made me feel so good, my heart is so full right now, so full of love for you. You- I am the luckiest person in the entire world. I feel like, I feel like- I feel like crying I love you so much. Thank you for this."

And Patroclus hugged him so tight, and they stayed like that. Achilles didn't say a word, no words could express what they had, in that moment. Breathing in each other's scents. Hearts beating in sync. A beautiful promise lingering in the air, of two souls. Of forever and even after that. 

No more questions. In that moment, Achilles had found all his answers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> kudos and comments would be nice <3


End file.
